Flipped
by AndSoTheyMet
Summary: ON HIATUS: Sasuke wants Sakura. Sakura wants nothing to do with him. What! Backwards much? Read along as Sakura is forced to welcome the new guy to her school and life. AU.  SasuSaku
1. P: In Which Legolas Gets The Girl

**Because you know you want some more of my writing. Take it, go on. It won't bite. LOL**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. Or Peacey P. But I do enjoy owning a Diet Brown from time to time. **

-o-

15-year-old Haruno Sakura slammed her locker door shut. Hoisting her backpack up on her shoulder, she walked down the school corridor, feet moving quickly. She was never one to be late, especially today.

Today, Konoha Private Academy welcomed a new student. Sakura was Vice President of the student council, and always had to meet a new face. This one, though, Sakura was not too happy to meet. The student was a transfer from Konoha Preparatory for Young Men. In fact, he was moving to K.A. due to some "disrespect" issues. Apparently, he had mistakenly gotten a teacher fired.

Sakura sighed, causing the tiny strands of hair in her face to fly upward. She was supposed to help the new guy get adjusted.

"Sakura!"

Turning around as she walked, Sakura spotted her best friends, Ino and Hinata, running towards her.

"Where're you going?" Ino asked.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Library. Meeting a new student."

"Sounds like fun." Ino smirked, as Hinata smiled softly.

"Yeah, tons. Ja ne, guys!" Sakura gave a little salute with her first two fingers as she turned down the hall that led to the Library. Pushing open the glass doors, she walked over to the Librarian's Desk.

"Hello, Anko-sensei. I'm here to meet the new guy."

Said dark-haired woman looked up from a stack of books she was checking in. She smiled.

"Hey, Sakura-chan. How's it going?"

"Fine. Um, where _is_ the new guy?"

Anko blinked, then frowned. "Over near the fiction section. Brat's been giving me a migraine all day. He's been in here since 11:30! Please tell me you're here to make him leave."

Sakura giggled. "Yeah, that's what I'm here for. I'm giving him a tour of K.A. and then escorting him home. What's he been doing to make you so angry?"

Anko rubbed her temples, and then pointed towards where he was. "See for yourself."

A raven-haired teenage boy sat on top of one of the library tables. He had dark onyx eyes, and a pale complexion. His long fingers balanced a thick book as he held it up to read. He frowned, as if in concentration, then picked the book up higher.

"This is all wrong." He said. His voice was a deep tenor; smooth enough to melt any girl's heart. His features were striking, and Sakura noticed several girls peeking over book shelves to get a better look at him. She groaned.

Just then, the boy picked up a blue marker from the table beside his. He began to mark out things in the book. Anko gave a tiny scream.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

Anko dashed out from behind her desk and scrambled over to where the boy sat. She snatched the book out of his hands. Sakura slowly walked over after her.

"You're gonna have to pay for this, young man!" Anko flipped page after page, whimpering at all the blue marks.

He shrugged. "'Kay. Couldn't stop myself. Legolas deserved that elf girl, not that Aragorn dork."

Sakura held in a snigger. _This guy…_

As Anko wandered off to try and save her book, Sakura walked up to the boy. Smiling, she extended her hand.

"Uchiha Sasuke, I presume?"

The guy looked up at her. Grinning, he took her hand and placed on the side of his face. Shocked, Sakura heard him say, "Took you long enough, sweet. I didn't know the Vice Prez of the student council was so… breathtaking."

Snatching her hand back, Sakura frowned. "Excuse me, Sasuke-san. Your charm is not so… _breathtaking._"

Smirking, the pink-haired teen turned and motioned over her shoulder. "We should start your tour now, Sasuke-san."

Recovering quickly, Sasuke stood and stretched. "Whatever you say, V.P."

He walked fast enough to keep stride with Sakura. She glanced at him. "My name is Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

"Ah, such a lovely name for such a lovely woman." He smirked at her. She frowned again.

_This is gonna be a long day…_

-o-

Ino turned a page in her Calculus textbook and took another sip of her chocolate latte. Hinata, who sat across from her, was daintily eating a blueberry muffin as she waited. The two friends were in the school's café, which was like the cafeteria, only better. The café served until 5 p.m., which allowed the students to come after school for coffee or pastries to eat while they studied.

Now, though, Ino and Hinata were waiting for Sakura, who had promised to let them meet the new guy and then walk to Sakura's house for a sleepover. Ino sighed.

"Where is that forehead-girl? She was supposed to be here 15 minutes ago!"

Hinata smiled. "Don't worry, Ino-chan. She probably wants to give our new student a thorough tour of K.A."

"Yeah, well, it better not be too thorough. I'm on my 3rd latte, and all this caffeine is gonna kill me." They both laughed.

Suddenly, they saw Sakura leading an extremely hot guy into the café. She wore a frown on her face as she talked to him. He, however, seemed totally calm. Ino started to swoon.

Standing, Ino waved at the two. "Sakura! SAKURAAAAA!! Yoo hoo! We're over here!"

Hinata blinked in confusion. "Y-you don't have to be so loud!"

Sakura, catching sight of them, hurried over to where they sat. She smiled and waved. "Hey, guys!"

Ino smiled back, but not at Sakura. "This must be the new guy."

"Yeah, it is. Sasuke-san, this is Yamanaka Ino and Hyuuga Hinata, my friends." Sakura said.

Sasuke smiled at them. "Hello."

Ino stood up and grabbed on to his arm. "Hello, Sasu-kun!" Sasuke made a face.

"Um, get off."

Sakura scowled. "What, no 'sweet'? No declarations of love? And here I was, thinking you were a huge flirt."

Sasuke grinned at her. "I am, but only for you."

Sakura sighed. "Whatever. Now that your tour is finished, it's time to take you home. Ino and Hinata are walking with us."

So Sakura led the three out of the café, wishing with all her heart that this day would be over. Ino clung to Sasuke as they walked, and Hinata walked next to Sakura silently. Sasuke just walked.

Silence fell.

"So, um, where are we going, Sasuke-san?" Sakura asked after a few minutes.

"My house is only a few blocks from here. We just moved next to that huge mansion near the market."

He pointed over the treetops at the roof of an enormous house. Sakura groaned. "Are you serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"That's my house, jerk!"

Sasuke smirked. "Whoa, whoa, cool down, baby. There's no way. That's the largest house I've ever seen!"

Sakura raised her eyebrows. "Really? It's not that big…"

Hinata laughed. "Yes it is, Sakura-chan. My house isn't even that big, and my family's the most prestigious in the city."

"Well, we rent most of it out to other people. We only live on the 3rd floor, so I guess I got used to it."

As they drew closer to the house, they noticed a beautiful dark-haired woman lifting a box out of her driveway. Sasuke laughed, running over to her.

"C'mon, that's my mom!" he called to the girls.

So they jogged after him, eager to meet Sakura's new neighbors. Well, Ino just wanted to stay with Sasuke. And Sakura… well, Sakura just wanted to go home.

-o-

**So, this is the PROLOGUE!! I just started writing this due to creative build-up. I can't seem to write for Itsumo or for COH, but I can write other things? Wow, I need help. Ha ha!**

**It's short, I know, whatever. It's only the beginning. Get over it. LOL!**

'**Kay, I'll update soon on the other stories. I've got most of Itsumo 7 done, and COH 2 is in progress. So, until then, see ya!**

**Ja ne, my friends!**

**NA**


	2. 1: In Which Sakura Has A Slumber Party

**So, I finally have my computer back for the year. I'm so excited, it's crazy!! I love being able to use a working comp again. **

**Well, here's the first chapter as promised. I want to start updating more, so we'll see how that goes. LOL!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, no matter how much I scream and/or beg.**

-o-

Sakura let closed the door to her bedroom shut with a loud "boom". Carrying a tray of sugar cookies, nachos, and can sodas she made her way to the table in the middle of her room. Her friends looked at each other, worried.

"Um, Saku-chan, are you okay?" Ino asked tentatively.

"Yeah. I shouldn't let that idiot get to me." She sighed and sat down on her bed. Hinata and Ino joined her.

"It was kinda funny, though." Ino giggled.

"No, it wasn't!" Sakura playfully hit Ino on the arm. "It was probably the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to me."

"Yeah, probably."

Sakura threw a dirty look at Ino. Hinata patted her hand comfortingly.

"Don't worry, it's not that big of a deal. Neji-niisan probably didn't even recognize you."

Sakura buried her face in her hands. Her latest crush, junior Hyuuga Neji, had been on his way down the street, walking home from school. He always passed by Sakura's house, which she knew. Today, however, it had slipped her mind, and he found her in a most embarrassing situation.

_Flashback…_

"_C'mon, ladies, that's my mom!" Sasuke yelled, breaking apart from Ino and running towards the lady in the yard._

_Sighing heavily, Sakura followed Hinata and Ino after him._

"_Mom, these are some of my new friends from school."_

_Ino swooned. "I'm one of Sasu-kun's friends?! I count myself lucky!"_

_Hinata simply smiled at the woman. "Hello, I'm Hyuuga Hinata."_

_Sakura managed a smile, trying her best to be civil. "And I'm Haruno Sakura."_

"_The woman I've devoted my life to." Sasuke added. Sakura was about to bite his head off when Sasuke's mother squealed delightedly._

"_Oh, I've waited so long to meet the woman my Sasuke loves!" And with that, she scooped up Sakura in her arms. Ino and Hinata looked at each other, confused; Sasuke smirked._

"_I-"_

"_Why don't you come in, dear? I'll make a fresh batch of tea, and we can discuss the wedding date."_

"_Uh, Mom, you can put her down now."_

_Sakura struggled for air. "I-I…"_

_And that's when she spotted him: chocolate hair, pearly white eyes, and a pale complexion. She felt his eyes on her as she fought for freedom. Her face turned deep pink. _My life is so over….

_Hinata, however, saw her cousin the same time Sakura did. She gripped Sakura's wrist, and by a miracle pulled her from Mikoto Uchiha's grasp. "We, uh, have to go now."_

_Hinata dragged Sakura and Ino away from the Uchiha's home, leaving a dazed mother and confused son in her wake._

_End Flashback…_

"Like Hinata-chan said, there's nothing to worry about. Sasu-kun's gonna be marrying me, so you don't have to fret about his mother anymore."

"Fine, take him, please. I've had enough of Uchiha Sasuke for a lifetime." Sakura groaned again. She fell over and put her head on Hinata's leg.

"Thanks for the save, by the way." Sakura said, trying to grin.

Hinata smiled back down at her. "No prob. I know how you are when it comes to Neji-niisan."

Sakura really grinned that time. "Geez, Hinata, you'd think you could put in a good word for me sometime if you really do know how I am when it comes to him."

Hinata rolled her eyes. "You know I hardly ever see him, and when I do it's always with my parents. Plus, I'd sound silly."

Ino laughed. "Yeah, I'd feel silly too if I had to talk to a boy for Sakura."

"Hey!"

And with that, the three girls began fighting with Sakura's many pillows, forgetting about the nachos getting cool on the desk in the corner.

-o-

Sakura stared up at the glow-in-the-dark stars and planets she had put up on her ceiling when she was five. They had dimmed, but she watched them anyway. Sighing, she turned over to look up at the clock on her bedside table.

2:47

Sakura put her hands under her head as she looked back to her stars. She could hear Ino's soft snores and Hinata gentle breathing on either side of her. They all slept in separate sleeping bags, so Sakura didn't have to worry about her turning disturbing them.

Just as she was closing her eyes (_Finally! _She thought), Sakura heard a soft tapping on the window of the doors that led to her balcony. Her eyes snapped open.

_A robber…?_

Softly sitting up, she stared hard out of the glass-paned door, trying to make out a figure in the darkness. Unfortunately, it was the night of a new moon, and she couldn't make out a thing.

Flustered, she scrambled out of her sleeping bad silently, and crept over to the door on her hands and knees. She peeked her eyes out from behind the silk white curtain.

"Ahh!"

She fell back and clamped her hand over her mouth, heart pounding. She quickly glanced over at Ino and Hinata, the latter of which had yawned and then fallen back into sleep. Sakura narrowed her eyes. Crawling quickly over to the door, she tugged on the handle and went outside.

Glaring, she hissed, "_What the HELL do you think you are doing?!"_

Uchiha Sasuke smirked devilishly, leaning against the banister of her balcony.

-o-

He loved the look on her face. It was priceless, the way her eyebrows knitted together and her lips were half-frowning and half-gaping. He worked hard to control the laughter that wanted so desperately to come out.

"_What the HELL do you THINK you are DOING!!!_"

She sounded even angrier (if that was possible) the second time she asked. Her fists clenched by her sides.

The smirk never left his face. "I'm just visiting you, my Sakura-chan. I couldn't stay away for long."

Her mouth finally settled into a fine line. "You do know you're visiting at 3 in the morning?"

"Aa."

"On my balcony."

"Aa."

"_3 stories up??!!_"

He playfully patted the top of her head. "Yup!"

"Quit!" She smacked his fingers away. "Go home now, Uchiha! You have no right to be here!"

"Aww, Saku-chan…"

"Don't call me that!"

He snickered. "Fine. If you don't want me to keep you company on this cold night, I'll leave… 'Til tomorrow, my sweet!"

And with that, he leaped over the edge of her balcony. She screamed softly.

"Oh, my gosh!"

Running over, she peered over the edge, fingers still covering her mouth. Sasuke, however, was not dead. He hung from the bottom of the balcony, swinging himself from ledge to ledge. When he reached the bottom, Sakura sighed quietly.

He waved back up to her.

She pointed fervently towards his house, motioning him to go home.

He grinned at her, and walked away.

Sakura sighed again, quietly moving back inside. She almost screamed again as Ino's face was right at the door.

"_Ino!! _Don't do that to me!" Sakura said, clutching her heart fiercely.

The blonde just smiled at her. "Why? Did Sasuke-kun come to see me?"

Sakura blinked, then frowned. "No. Nobody was here. I just needed some fresh air, is all."

"Yeah, right."

Sakura pushed her way back inside. "Let's just go back to sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

Ino grinned before yawning widely and falling back into her sleeping bag. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

Sakura crawled back inside her own bag, and let her head hit the pillow softly.

Try as she might, her night was filled with dreams of a certain onyx-eyed pretty-boy.

-o-

"Hey, what's wrong with you?"

Tenten, a junior and one of Sakura's close friends, pulled on Sakura's cheeks. She grinned.

"You look like you fought off a burglar in the middle of the night!"

The pink-haired girl frowned up at Tenten from her position in her desk. "I did."

Tenten laughed. "You're losing it, Saku-chan."

Sakura rolled her eyes, ready for another long day at K.A.

-o-

**Yeah, so here it is. Sorry it took so long, I'm in marching band and have no life… lol.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please review.**


End file.
